Memory
by Ninjanerdcrab
Summary: A new goddess is in town,but does she know who she is? Hera,the stuck up wedding goddess,tells the camp she is Unimi,memory in greek.Goddess of memory and transformations. But,Unimi is still wondering why there is tattoos on her WHOLE body.Flames on her arms,roses on her face,scales on her legs and jet black wings on her back.And they actually become whatever they r!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps


	2. Chapter 2

She fell from the sky, a streak, not noticed until it caught on fire.

The streak brought panic through Camp rushed around,trying to not be in range of the target`s landing Apollo cabin ready their weapons and `s when it hit.

It made no didn`t stir,it didn`t speak,it didn`t was taken to the Big House and kept there until the next day.

I woke up with a eyes went into a frenzy trying to tell me what everything sprocket that appers in my vision focused on one thing,then quickly focused on something me the exact tree the house was made of,and what the nearby footprints were to.

I tried to stand,but I found myself falling,over and over was like a bottomless pit.

I decided to try something else,and I found myself asking where I ,what could I problem was,I absolutely could not get to answer the question.

Finally,a figure walked into the walked around for a second,obviously showing off her unique features.

She appeared and of nowhere and was radiating look and you could tell it wasn`t a game when you talked to was was wearing a white,flowing stared at me reguardly,and vanished.

I spent the next few possible hours trying to figure out who that was.I knew in my heart I should know her,but my mind could not keep up.

When actual help came on the way,I was so caught up in thought, I didn`t stood a girl who was about sixteen,with blonde hair,and stormy,gray eyes.

She walked up and stopped."Who are you?"she asked,with a more or so grave tone.

I opened my mouth to answer and stopped."If I knew,do you think I would have been out of here by now.I mean,this place looks like a war camp."

She reguarded and helped me out of my bed,that I had woke up in.

The outside world was fasinating.A huge forest spred around the back of twelve cabins and a strawberry field was at my left,that was next to a glittering lake.

My jaw dropped and all I could say was,"whoa."

"Welcome home,Half-blood,"the blonde one she said it with such a mocking tone,I was suppecting she was a witch.

She darted towards a white _centaur_.And I had no choice but to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

She fell from the sky, a streak, not noticed until it caught on fire.

The streak brought panic through Camp rushed around,trying to not be in range of the target`s landing Apollo cabin ready their weapons and `s when it hit.

It made no didn`t stir,it didn`t speak,it didn`t was taken to the Big House and kept there until the next day.

I woke up with a eyes went into a frenzy trying to tell me what everything sprocket that appers in my vision focused on one thing,then quickly focused on something me the exact tree the house was made of,and what the nearby footprints were to.

I tried to stand,but I found myself falling,over and over like a bottomless pit.

I decided to try something else,and I found myself asking where I ,what could I problem was,I absolutely could not get to answer the question.

Finally,a figure walked into the walked around for a second,obviously showing off her unique features.

She appeared and of nowhere and was radiating look and you could tell it wasn`t a game when you talked to was wearing a white,flowing gown,stared at me reguardly,and vanished.

I spent the next few possible hours trying to figure out who that was.I knew in my heart I should know her,but my mind could not keep up.

When actual help came on the way,I was so caught up in thought, I didn`t stood a girl who was about sixteen,with blonde hair,and stormy,gray eyes.

She walked up and stopped."Who are you?"she asked,with a more or so grave tone.

I opened my mouth to answer and stopped."If I knew,do you think I would have been out of here by now.I mean,this place looks like a war camp."

She reguarded and helped me out of my bed,that I had woke up in.

The outside world was fasinating.A huge forest spred around the back of twelve cabins and a strawberry field was at my left,that was next to a glittering lake.

My jaw dropped and all I could say was,"whoa."

"Welcome home,Half-blood,"the blonde one she said it with such a mocking tone,I was suppecting she was a witch.

She darted towards a white _centaur_.And I had no choice but to follow.


End file.
